Anise's untold past Memories of the reborn
by Hiroen Nnir
Summary: Anise's look on the lives of her dead friends, and how cruel it is to see their replicas and have to fight them all over again.
1. Chapter 1

Yes! the second part of my Anise's untold past!

Woot!

Please keep watching over me!

P.S. I don't own TOA

but I wish I owned Anise, Sync, and Ion!!

That would be sooooo awesome!

But just a heads up even though in the game the group meets up with Sync first, I made them meet Arietta first, it just made more sense in my story! and the last chapter where Ion dies, Arietta talks to Anise in this story that never happened.

Anyway! on with the story!

* * *

"This place looks so sad..." Anise commented as the group wandered aimlessly around the deserted floating island of Feres.

"Yeah but I bet it use to look beautiful, before the tidal wave" Luke replied quietly moving his green eyes over to his servant Guy,

"It was, this place was a port filled with colorful people" Guy explained with a sad look in his eyes but refused to give in.

"Come on guys! if we keep moping around we'll get nowhere!" Anise smiled as encouraging as she could, when she abruptly turned around and started off.

"Poor girl she's pushing herself too much" Natalia whispered as everyone's eyes watched the last Fon Guardian's back get smaller,

"She must be crying inside...after all Arietta and Sync might still be alive" Tear understood the little girls pain

"Yes but I think what's really getting her is trying not to show us that she really is breaking inside" Jade observed to the now silent group,

"Ah! hurry everyone! Anise is getting further away!" Mieu bounced up and down in anxiety,

"Anise wait up!" and the group ran after the small teenager.

* * *

'Damn it! I'm crying again!' Anise thought in anger, her vision was starting to blur as fresh tears were starting to form at the edges of her eyes. The group that forgave her for all that she did was walking not far behind her as she forced her short legs to moved forward. They were on the floating island of Feres looking for any clues as to the replication of replicas, however with all the miasma covering their sight it was hard to look for anything.

"Ion..." Anise shook her head as fast as she could, whenever she was alone she would think of the green haired boy's face and start to cry.

'NO! I have to stop crying! it won't bring Ion back!...' her gloved hand raised to her face as she wiped her tears off, making sure they left no signs of their presence.

"Hurry up guys! you're all so slow!" she yelled back with a smile plastered on, she was sure as hell not going to show them her tears.

The group finally picked up their pace and caught up with Anise as they made their way up a large flight of stairs, until they sensed a presence

"Quiet! everyone! someone's here!" Tear said quietly as the group stood armed and ready for battle,

"Wait!... that voice" Anise whispered when the figure turned around and stared at the group with wide pink eyes. However they squinted in anger at the sight of the youngest of the group

"Anise! what are you doing here?!"

"Arietta! so you really are alive!" Anise said with a mix of anger and something else in her voice

"Of course! my animal friends saved everyone from that avalanche" Arietta explained only keeping eye contact with her rival

"Anise! you killed Ion! and mommy! I'm not going to forgive you!" tears made their presence known on the young pink haired girl's face

"Shut up! you killed all the people on the Tarturus on Mohs orders! you're not the only person who wants vengence!" Anise balled her fists

"Silence! Anise! you and me will have a duel and when we do we'll see who deserved to be with Ion! I'll send my mediator Largo to tell you the time and place!" said Arietta as she mounted her liger and jumped high into the air, but not before she yelled back

"I will get revenge for Ion and mommy Anise! your death will be assured!" and she disappeared into the miasma filled sky.

"Damn her! who does she think she is!" Anise murmured to the ground, her bangs covering her eyes

"Ether way Arietta had to be here for a reason, lets take a look around shall we?" Jade said as he pushed up his glasses,

"Yeah, are you okay with that Anise?" Luke asked the girl, he only got a nod of her brown locks.

* * *

After the group searched the place they found that thousands of replica's were being created! Jade automatically disenabled the Fon machine and they left to go tell His Majesty, emperor Peony in Grand Chokmah.

However before they made it into the palace Largo the black Lion appeared,

"Arietta has decided the place of your battle, its to be held in the Cheagle woods"

"Huh? why there?" Luke asked

"It was where her mother died" and with that he left, but was held by Jade's words

"And I suppose after we fight Arietta you'll be next?"

"Heh maybe" and he left.

"What do we do now? do we go to Cheagle woods or go to tell His Majesty?" Tear voiced in the thought that ran through everyone's mind,

"You guys can go to the emperor, I'll take a ship to St. Binah and then walk to the Cheagle woods" Anise deadpanned

"You're going to fight her?!" Natalia exclaimed

"Of course I am!"

"But Anise, shouldn't you think of this over?" Tear asked

"I did and I've decided to go!" Anise said with a voice as strong as she could make it,

"Anise you're not going alone, we'll go with you" Luke said as he walked towards the girl,

"Yeah, Arietta will have her animal friends so you'll have us!" Guy smiled

"Besides we're your friends" Luke commented, Anise looked up from the ground and stared at the group in front of her,

"Why? I betrayed you to Mohs all this time and killed Ion! how can you guys still treat me the same? how can I still be a friend?!" Anise wanted to cry, she wanted to know why she of all people was still treated like a normal person, after she had betrayed them.

"Silly! you were always our friend, Ion knew that and so do we" Luke put his right hand on her left shoulder in a gentle manner, Anise just remained silent.

"Anise let us fight beside you, like we always have" Tear said calmly, all they got as a nod of the little brunettes head.

Anise broke a smile under her bangs,

'Thank you everyone... thank you.'

* * *

"Anise you've finally made it" Arietta said as she held her doll close to her,

"Of course! did you think I'd run away Gloomietta?" Anise made a face,

"Here you die Anise! your death for Ion! and your friends for Van and mommy!" she had cut to the chase and now the two girls fought beside their friends, nether of them would fall.

However no matter how each side wanted to win, one had to fall. It just so happened to be Arietta.

"I'm sorry Van...I couldn't get revenge...I'm sorry Ion...Ion where are you...its hurts...Ion...Anise" Arietta breathed out

"Arietta! no! I...I'm so sorry! p.please Arietta! no!" Anise fell beside the dieing girls body and cried,

"Arietta you were one of my best friends...please Arietta I'm so sorry! I didn't want to fight you but..."

"You were my good friend too Anise, I wish we could have stayed friends a bit longer..."

"Me too Arietta! me too" Anise gathered Arietta into her arms and held her close, her tears freed from their imprisonment behind her brown eyes.

"I never wanted to...fight you Anise, but I had too...I'm sorry"

"Save your strength Arietta, I know...I know" Anise tighten her grip on the pink haired girl,

"I'm glad we got to talk like this as friends...one last time" Arietta smiled weakly up at her friend from long ago, and with her last breath Arietta fell into an eternal slumber.

"ARIETTA!! no!! please not again! please come back!" Anise's pleads fell on deaf ears as her good friend, was taken from her again. Only this time she would never wake up and Anise cried.


	2. Chapter 2

Part two!

Yay!

Anyway! just a heads up right now I'm really

into TOA...even though I don't own them,

and I might not get around any of my

HitsuRuki stories...

so please bear with me!

* * *

"Hey I think we'll have to stock up on stock, we're running low" Tear said after she took an orange gel

"We can stop off in Chesedonia" Luke commented, everyone nodded

"Right, I also hear that a fake Scorer was there too" Anise said as the group walked towards the trading city.

"I wonder what's over there" Natalia pointed towards a crowd of very anxious citizens, they made their way forward when Anise heard a familiar voice,

"All people who want their Score read, come with me!" chocolate eyes widened at the sight before her,

"Sync! your...your alive?!"

"Well if it isn't our darling, traitor" Sync turned his lip up in a cruel smile, his face freed from its mask.

"What are you doing here Sync!" Anise tried to distract herself from her uprising feelings of happiness and something else

"What's it look like? I'm giving these people their Scores!"

"You know the Score is no more! your just lying to these people!"

"That's where your wrong my sweet little Anise, the New Order of Lorelei has a new Fon Master and he says the Score is absolute!" the groups eyes widened in shock,

"What are you talking about?!" Luke asked

"A New Order? and a new Fon Master? impossible!" Tear exclaimed

"Yes, Fon Master Mohs" the green haired boy smirked at their shocked faces

"NO! Ion is the only Fon Master!" Anise screamed,

"Yea! well your 'Fon Master' is dead! good riddance" Sync just had to twist the knife deeper into Anise's heart, as he said those words.

"Take that back!" the brunette yelled as she pushed her way through the crowd and tackled on the shocked boy, she sat on his chest as she held the front of his uniform.

"Sync! you...you idiot! stop doing this! please!" Anise begged, she had just killed one of her best friends, she really didn't want to continue to fight another! she just couldn't

"I do this because it's my choice Anise, wither you like it or not!" the boy teenager growled up at the girl and reached for her hands clamped on his shirt and pulled them off. He forced his way up, making Anise tumble backward

"Why?! why are you siding with Van!"

"...It doesn't matter" he turned his head to the left avoiding the girls eyes,

"...Sync..."

"Enough! tell us our Score now!" a citizen commanded tearing the two apart.

"Right! all those who want their Score read follow me!" Sync made his way through the crowd and past Anise's still body,

"Come to the Absorption gate..." he whispered into the girls ear and disappeared with the crowd not far behind him.

* * *

"The Absorption gate...? are you sure Anise?" Luke asked as they stood alone in front the fountain in the middle of town,

"I'm sure..." the teenager said as she recalled Sync whispering that instruction into her ear, loud enough only for her to hear.

"What do you think, Jade? should we trust him?" Guy asked a bit skeptical about the whole thing

"Hmm truth be told I don't trust Sync, but Anise is a different story" Jade pushed his glasses,

"Yes I trust Anise as well" the Kimlascan princess said as her hands found each other

"So we're heading towards the Absorption gate?" Luke tilted his head,

"It would seem so" Tear answered, as the group made their way towards the north way out, where they parked the Albiore II. Anise fell behind,

'Sync...what are you thinking?

* * *

"Shit! it was a trap!" Luke cursed as they were surrounded by the remaining God- Generals that consisted of Legretta, Largo, Van, and Sync along with Mohs and another...

"Ion?!" Anise's sharp intake of shock emitted through out the snow like room where they stood underground,

"No Anise, look closer!" Guy advised as she looked closer, and in fact the boy's face was of Ion's but...his eyes weren't so.

"Largo, you know what to do" Van said as he lead his group and the Ion look alike higher up above the ground,

"Wait Van!" Luke screamed upward as he ran towards the floating bodies, before he was cut off

"You shouldn't have come" the large man said as he readied himself for combat,

"Move Largo! we don't want to fight you!" the red head tried to bargain but to no avail, the large man only took his axe out,

"Here is where you all die!" he yelled and attacked full force. However no matter how strong one person is, if he were to fight against a number of people at the same time he will lose. And so Largo the Black Lion fell.

"Father!" Natalia cried over the dead body of her birth father,

"I'm so sorry Natalia" Luke caressed the tearing girls back in a soothing manner, he showed her she wasn't alone.

"I'm sorry...everyone" the princess apologized as she wiped her tears,

"Forgive me if I may sound cruel but Largo's death was not our purpose here" Jade coolly said and the group nodded and left. They fought against many monsters but finally sealed the Sephiroth closing the Planet Storm. However as they were heading out Sync and Asch were fighting.

"Sync!" Anise exclaimed as the boy turned his head towards the girls voice and jumped backward avoiding confrontation.

"Till next time Anise..." and with that the green haired replica disappeared once again,

"Sync!" Anise ran towards where he jumped only to see nothing but the black abyss below. They made their way out into the snow only to come across Mohs forcing the Ion replica to read a fragment from the Seventh Score,

"Stop it!" Luke screamed as he pulled the Ion look alike away from Mohs,

"What are you thinking Master Van?!" he asked in annoyance,

"What else replica! I plan to create a new world! free from the Score!" the man said as he raised his hands with an all mighty look on his face,

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" and the replica ran towards his old master when the man caught his sword before it even touched him, when Lorelei stirred within him.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!!" blinding white light surrounded everyone near him, until finally the light disbursed

"Commandant! are you alright?" Legretta asked worried,

"I'm fine let's go!" she whistled as three birds of enormous size came and gathered then into their claws lifting then away. However as the group watched Van fly away, Anise caught Sync's eyes and she could have sworn he looked longingly at her.

'Sync...I...' when she felt a tug at her left sleeve, she turned her head to meet with

"Ion!" for a moment Anise's mind forgot the truth and only thought of the boy she cared deeply for,

"...Ion? is that my name?" the boy asked and Anise felt her heart twist in raw pain,

"No your name isn't Ion but what would you like it to be?" she heard herself ask, her only reply was a confused look, and she softly smiled as the group stood around the two

"What are you thinking of naming him Anise?" Natalia asked gently,

"...Florian" and the girl held Florian's hands tightly,

"Florian?" Luke looked confused,

"It means 'innocent one'" Jade answered as they all nodded at the appropriate name for the very innocent boy

"Your name is going to be Florian, okay?" Anise smiled happily as he nodded and smiled just like Ion would, and for a moment Anise felt like crying again.

"Anise are you alright?" Florian asked as he looked pained at the girl's coming tears,

"No I'm alright! thanks for worrying Florian" she showed her smile and held onto the green haired boy's hands once more,

'I'm alright, Ion...thank you.'


	3. Chapter 3

Part three!

and the last chapter...

I'm sorry!

But not my last story of TOA!

Which I don't own...

* * *

"This is it, isn't it?" Luke asked to no one in particular, as the group had finally made it to Eldrant and stood in front of the castle that held Van within. They had fought Legretta and Asch both lost, both dead. But their deaths weren't going to be in vain! all the deaths so far were going to be avenged! with the death of Van and the hope for all original humanity saved.

"Yeah everybody ready?" Guy asked readying himself, mentally and physically. Everyone nodded and slowly proceeded when a voice stopped them in their tracks.

"This is as far as you go!"

"Sync the Tempest!" Tear gritted her teeth, as the group once again prepared themselves for the up-coming battle

"Sync! stop this! can't you see your only hurting Anise!" Natalia bargained with the teenaged boy, he turned his green eyes towards the brown eyed girl and stopped for a moment,

"Sync..."

"Shut up Anise, I know what your going to say and I won't stop" he sternly proclaimed,

"But why?!" Anise screamed through tearing eyes,

"We were best friends! why did you go to Van?! why didn't you wait for me?!" thousands of unanswered questions swam through the puppeteers head, questions that appeared daily without fail.

"I had my reasons!"

"Tell me! please Sync!...please tell me" she whispered, pleaded even, with her eyes downcast,

"When I left that day all I hoped was to get back to you" Sync began, watching the young girl before him look up into his eyes and hold them as she would long ago.

"I trained and trained daily and soon I was high enough to leave the training grounds, and the first thing I did was look for you, by that time I had heard you were the new Fon Master guardian so I looked for you in the chapel, when I saw..." the boy stopped and looked pained, betrayed

"Sy..."

"I SAW YOU AND ION TOGETHER!" the boy screamed, his fists balled up into fists of rage,

"You showed him a side that you only showed me...you...it was like you had forgotten me...and THAT ION TOOK MY PLACE!" Sync's green eyes filled with hatred, raw pained hatred.

"Sync..."

"I blamed Ion, I blamed the Oracle Knights, I blamed everyone and everything for taking me from you! but I couldn't do anything on my own I was lost!...but then Van found me and he told me that he would destroy this world and everything in it" Sync smiled as he looked at his right gloved hand,

"Everything that I hated would be gone! he promised me that!"

"But if that were true then Anise would have perished along with the world too!" Luke screamed in anger

"No, I told Van I would follow him so long as Anise would be spared..." the green eyed replica whispered, as his eyes never left Anise

"Sync...you idiot...Ion could never take your place!" the girl began, but before she could get her feelings out Sync cut her off.

"Shut up! I saw how you would look at that boy! how you would act only around him! I know you Anise...you loved him" as those words left his lips, their wordless pain remained and tore at his heart twisted it until he felt numb. It took all Sync's strength to remain standing on the top of the white stairs, over looking all.

"Sync please let me talk!"

"SHUT UP! NOW DIE!" and the white clothed boy jumped back and summoned his Fonic artes, hiding his anguished face.

All warriors would say to fight a battle with a clear mind, but when Sync entered it his mind was in chaos, maybe that was why he lost. Maybe.

* * *

"SYNC!" Anise ran up towards the falling boy and caught him before he fell backward, Anise held Sync close in her arms and gently laid his head onto her lap.

"Sync...you idiot!" her brownie colored hair shook as her head moved from side to side,

"I did love Ion, but not in the way you thought" she looked down into the boys endless green eyes and blushed deeply against her freely flowing tears,

"I only loved you, stupid"

"Anise..." he began when he felt a pressure on his lips, it took his mind awhile to register what was happening but when it did, he realized Anise was kissing him. And he was kissing her back! and there they stayed for a minute or so...who knows. Both teens kissed each other with a soft but fierce passion that was finally released after so many years of hatred and pain.

"Look at us, kissing and we're not even together.." Anise breathed out once their lips let go of each other, he smiled up at the girl with a strong blush across his face,

"We were always together, we just didn't know it" he joked when he roughly coughed up blood,

"Sync!" chocolate colored eyed widened in shock as she remembered the boy she loved was dieing,

"Tear! Natalia! please come here and heal him! please!" Anise turned towards her friends in hopes that they would help, when she felt Sync shake his loose green locks,

"No, Anise healing me won't help anymore...I'm dieing"

"NO! Sync you're not! I'll save you! please I can't lose you too" tears once again fell down Anise's tanned cheek, Sync looked up into his childhood friends face and into those eyes that seemed to haunt his every dream and grace his every memory. Those chocolate eyes that he could drown himself in for as long as time would give him. Sync found himself smiling as he remembered that even though he wasn't the nicest guy in the world, he had never may Anise cry. Look at him now.

"Idiot! stop crying" he softly commanded

"I can't stop! I don't want you to die! you jerk!" she yelled back through her flushed face, when this time Sync was the one to shut her up, he swiftly lifted his now dizzy and heavy head and kissed Anise full on the lips, shock emitting from her form but automatically turned into a calmed and peaceful one.

"Not as good as the first one but that will do" he flushed red but smirked at the blush that ran across Anise's face,

"Perv!" she smiled none the less and caressed his hair with her right hand,

"I love you Sync.." as her big brown eyes stared down into her childhood friends now not so vibrant green eyes, Anise still smiled,

"And I've always loved you, my Anise" and with that Sync the Tempest gave his last breath and closed his emerald eyes hoping, praying that next time he opened them, he would be staring into Anise's chocolate orbs.

He knew he would have to wait a while. She had unfinished business to deal with first. But she was worth the wait, after all he had waited for nine years, he could wait a while longer.


End file.
